Beyond Infinity
by Kiara3rayerayepoo
Summary: The night of a terrible storm was the day he met her. And ever since, Captain Eustass Kid's life has never been the same. Mysterious Raiyna has washed aboard one of the most ruthless pirates known to man. Will she survive him? Or the better question to ask: Will Kid be able to survive without her? KidxOC pairing! Warning: Lemon/Limes plus profan! But you'll love it! Enjoy!


**Hey guys! ^-^**

**So this is it! The opening chappie to a plethora of wonderful ideas. :D**

**I've been actually thinking about this story line for quite some time now. Ever since I saw Eustass Kid on One Piece, I feel into this love/hate relationship with his character. So now I get to put forth all my frustrations and wild ideas that I created in my head into this wonderful new story, which I hope you all will enjoy!**

**Let me know what you think, okay! **

**So go on now! Read away! ^-^**

**But first,**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. (However, everybody else present within the story (Raiyna, Mai, Tao, etc…); they are my original characters.)**

**AND**

**There happens to be and will be (in the near future) mature content (a.k.a lime and lemons). SO IF NOT PREPARED FOR THIS, DON'T READ MY STORY. KEEP YOUR INNOCENCE! (Hahaha LOL ^-^) ALSO, you should be made aware that there is MUCH profanity in this chapter and in all the other chapters that follow it.**

**So now that everything is said, ON TO THE STORY! ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

**Beyond Infinity**

**Chapter 1: "Fate" **

At the top of his lungs a crew member shouted loudly for his captain. "CAPTAIN KID!" The man yelled, needing to be heard over the roaring winds and the sea that was in a rage of fury this night.

Though faint, Kid heard the cry and fought his way to the front of his ship.

"What the hell is it!" He bellowed, growing agitated with everyone and everything, including this horrid storm he and his crew were currently at the mercy of. If only this storm was a physical being, Kid thought. Then he'd be able to physically kill him with his bare hand for being such a pain in his ass.

Desperately trying to hold his footing while keeping the steering wheel of the ship steady, the crew member who called for his captain cried, "The currents are too strong, Captain! We're going to be sent off course..."

"NO!" Kid commanded, anger written all over his drenched face. "You fucking stay on course and I mean it! Fuck us over and I'll make sure to throw you into the sea and drown you myself."

The crew member saluted his captain with a shakie hand, his entire body trembling in fright. Yes, the storm they were currently in was bad, but his Captain wrath was ten times worse. You didn't want to be at the receiving end of that ever.

"A-aye, ay-ye! C-ca-aptain!" The man stuttered, while trying to as he was told.

"Heat!" Kid called, waiting for his blue haired friend to get to him. Arriving in three seconds flat, Heat replied, "Yes, Master kid?"

"See to it that he," Kid emphasized, pointing a finger to the man who was struggling to keep _his baby _steady, "keeps her on her proper course. There will be fucking hell to pay if he doesn't."

Heat nodded in understanding then ran over to the very front of the boat, ready to aid his comrade and keep their ship on its proper course.

Captain Kid fought to walk through the heavy rocking of his ship. Heavy rain was now pouring in from the night's sky. Stopping at the rear, Kid looked up and spotted six of his men up on the top platform having difficulty holding the cast.

"Hold that cast steady!" Kid yelled out to them.

Whether they heard him or not, Kid had no way of knowing. He could, however, that each one of them up there were doing whatever they could to tighten the rope, which held the cast, around a metal rail in order to secure in place. Those six were pulling with everything they had, but when a massive wave collided against the ship, practically tipping it over, many of his men loss their footing, including those up on the platform. About half were down and lost their grip as a result, causing the cast to escape and flap wildly in the wind.

Kid could feel his blood start to boil. This fucking storm was getting on his last damn nerve. And normally a storm this bad would have given him such a rush. He loved being in the middle of them. It's just this time around his mind was caught up in a whole other matter that had him on edge.

His agitation reaching a whole new level, Kid yelled out to the sea, "What the fuck!" He glared at sky for taking its vengeance upon them at a time like this. This bullshit wasn't needed.

"We apologize, Captain! Control of the cast was ripped right out of our hands! Literally!" One of his crewman replied, replying in response to his outburst.

Anger threatened to take control of Kid's body and it did. He yelled out his frustration then punched a major hole in the wall in front of him. Blowing off some steam, Kid made his way up to platform to help retrieve the cast.

** Meanwhile….  
**

"We are going to go help Captain Kid and his crewmen navigate their ship out of this storm."

Every eye was on their captain with looks of shock, question, and resistance. Finally breaking the silence, one of Hawkins's men, his second in command, tried to speak his concerns.

"But Master Hawkins, they-"

"Are our allies and as such we should act the part. No arguments please. Just follow my orders."

His men before him hesitated and looked to one another. But soon they complied, honoring their captain's wish and headed out to help on behalf of their captains order.

As he braced himself for the nasty weather on deck, Hawkins placed his cards in the inside of his cloak.

But then they suddenly grew warm against him.

Perplexed, Hawkins reached back into his cloak and pulled out his cards that have told many a fortune. They were all glowing in his hand, but one stood out in particular and was the brightest of them all. Hawk drew it from the stack and there stood a woman, stunning beautiful with the sea around her. She was suffering this woman whose heart was bleeding. It bled through the white gown she wore and a single tear fell down her cheek.

Hawkins had never seen such an image. He brought it closer to him for better inspection but the second he did the card began to shake in his hand. Next it levitated right out of his hand and within seconds flew right out the door, making a right. Hawkins quickly gave chase, flying up the stairs then out the door into the horrid storm, now a witness to a chorus of men screaming orders and commands on the top of their lungs.

His eye solely trained on the card, Hawkins stepped out on the deck and was completely drenched seconds. The ship rocked heavily from side to side and the constant rain and water from the massive waves were forever relentless against the ship. This made mobility a major difficulty. Even so, Hawkins continued on pursuit of the card because rarely did such a thing like this ever occur. For a new card he had never seen to take off summoned on its own? Only energy of great power could do such a thing.

And then the card stopped at the back corner of the ship, flat against the floor getting beat on by the heavy downpour of the rain. Lightning struck with thunder following soon after. And it was in that split second that Hawkins saw her. Not necessarily the woman on the card but a woman no doubt starting back so intensely with amber eyes that were like liquid gold.

Since he had spotted her, she hadn't moved. She just continued to look straight at him. But then he noticed her breathing was labored. Disconnecting his gaze from hers that of her own, which was a lot harder to do than he cared to admit, Hawkins gaze lowered and lowered to find...

His eyes widened slightly taken aback. How did he not see if before? This female was no human.

She was a mermaid.

A mermaid with a gorgeous fin etched in various shades of red. It was absolutely breathtaking as it glimmered, a light within the shadows. To be quite honest her entire being was quite stunning. But what was a mermaid doing on a pirate ship?

"Help me and I will save this ship and everyone in it." She uttered, her voice sure, convincing even.

Hawkins body grew rigid at her claim. Save this ship and everyone in it? What did she mean by that? And how exactly was she going to do this?

But ultimately what perplexed Hawkins was her plea for help. What did she need help with? Was it with her escape?

That last thought would have been his best guess until she moved a hand over a bleeding wound at her side which stretched down her fin. With the color of her blood the same as her fin, he hadn't spotted it before.

Never taking her eyes off him she repeated, "Help me and I will save this ship and everyone in it."

All it took was the light glow of his card still on the floor between them to force him into action. Removing his cloak, Hawkins draped it around her hiding her entire person, head hidden under his massive hoodie.

"Expose me," she suddenly started, butting into the silence between them, "and the deal is off."

Both she and Hawkins simply stared at one another before he grabbed her in his arms and headed for the cabins below.

The entire way no one interfered for they were more concerned with their own tasks at hand. The doors to the cabins from which he came opened as a result of his telekinetic power. He entered and descended the first flight of stairs. Rushing down the hall, he descended down a second flight of stairs to where the known medic stayed.

Opening the door to the room when he came to it, Hawkins hadn't asked but quickly placed the woman on the only bed in the room, which was straight ahead once you entered.

"Sir Hawkins, what's going on?" The medic asked, switching the glasses he currently had on with a pair that rested beside him on his desk.

Turning towards him, Hawkins replied, "She needs healing."

"She?" The medic inquired. He looked at Hawkins then at the being now placed on his bed. Walking over, the medic pushed back the hood and his eyes widened.

A woman with amber eyes as bright as the sun looked up at him and gave him a look that stilled him. Though her skin was flushed and she panted heavily, looking quite fatigued, the energy resonating from her very presence could not be ignored. Her strength, it was reflected in her eyes, but so was the pain she tried to hide.

The physician in him came to life.

"What happened to her?" The medic asked, dragging the wooden stool at the corner of the bed to the middle of it. He sat on it, rolling his sleeves up in the process.

"She is wounded on her left side." Hawkins began. The second the medic reached out to remove the rest of the cloak however, a quick hand stopped him from doing so. Puzzled, the old man turned to Hawkins with a questioning stare.

"There is something you must know before you begin—"

"He means to tell you I have sensitive skin so please be careful." The amber eyed woman finished.

Hawkins' eyes traveled to the female on the bed. He met her narrowed stare full of warning, the threat she made not long ago echoing in his mind.

Then without warning she, herself, lifted the part of the cloak, her body now partially exposed to both men.

She wore a dress that was dirty with tears everywhere. The biggest one started from the bottom of her dress, which was knee length, and ended at her waist. The tear revealed a deep gash wound present on her thigh that accompanied what looked like multiple stab wounds above her left hip and stomach. There was so much blood that that side of the cloak was now soaked, the entire left side drenched in blood.

The medic quickly removed his arm from Hawkins grasp, which was weak in comparison to when he first stopped him earlier.

"My dear child, how did this happen?" the medic inquired, sitting back on the stool his eyes wide with worry, inspecting her injuries.

Hawkins had a better question.

Where had her fin gone?

Sharp, black eyes took in the female before them. There in front of him she had two legs, no fin whatsoever. She must have transformed while she was on the bed because when he carried her here there was never a moment that he wasn't fully aware of her fin.

So this was now the secret they shared.

Ignoring the medics question, she asked him, "Can you heal me?"

The medic eyed the wound a little longer. "Yes, if I act fast you will survive. However," the medic's gaze became apprehensive and turned to Hawkins, "a woman on this ship? Master Kid doesn't know of this, does he?"

"And what will he do if he does?" She interrupted, eyeing the medic.

The fear in his eyes spoke for itself.

"Then bring him here." She commanded in an authoritative tone, her demand a surprise to them both. "I wish to speak to him, but in the meantime, please begin."

**Minutes Later…  
**

Kid began his decent down the cabin stairs with powerful strides that ate up the distance to the medic's office. He threw open the door then entered the room with Killer, Heat, and Wire in tow.

There, in front of him was the medic who was seated on a stool. And Hawkins who stood nearby at the foot of the bed and gave no indication that he knew of their presence. His only focus, the _woman_ in the bed being treated.

Kid scowled.

There was a woman aboard his ship. A fucking woman who had no business being here!

Angry yellow orbs, pinned themselves on Hawkins. "Where the hell did she fucking come from, Hawk!? And how long has she been here under without me knowing?"

"Kid, your temper—"

"_**Not. Now. Killer.**_" Kid warned, making his way over to Hawkins.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Kid grinned, maliciously, the metal in the room beginning to quake. "Should I refresh your memory?"

Killer took a step towards his captain. "Hey, Kid! Now's not th—"

"Are you always this loud?" It was like the entire room froze once she issued her question. No one breathed or made a sound. Even the medic, who was busy cleaning and stitching her major wounds had stopped mid-sew shocked that she of all people would ask such a question directed at Captain Eustass Kid.

Kid's gaze shifted over to the woman and he walked over to her, shortening the distance between them. He stopped right behind the medic.

White hair as light as the moon and mocha colored skin, filled his line of vision. The combination was a sight to behold. She had a muscular build that was covered by a rag of a dress that was of no use now. What was left of it barely covered the top portion of her generous breast and revealed toned legs, where the left was wounded severely.

Her breathing was quick, but strong. Kid could see the control she had over it, watching her lips part every time she took in a breath. But what caught his attention the second he saw them were those gold, amber eyes of hers. They were unusual and only served to mystify the being before him, which irritated the hell out of him. But he couldn't have cared less about that. What had him rethinking the need to kill her and begin to grin from ear to ear instead was the challenge he witnessed within her amber eyes.

They lit with a fire that was deep within and never wavered, not once in his presence thus far.

Didn't she know Kid had killed many for less? Among the top things he could not tolerate were woman, those who made eye contact with him for far too long, and blatant disrespect.

But the number one thing was weakness.

His philosophy: A weak being was better off dead.

Since this woman was in fact a woman and had stared at him for far too long, she deserved to die under his hand.

But there was no show of weakness from her at all though she practically lay on her death bed. And her look held no judgment or any disrespect contrary to her question.

Impatient, she asked, "Well, are you?"

Before Kid could move, the medic quickly got up, turned to him and said, "Master Kid, please pay no mind to her. She's a little out of it since I've given her medication to keep her pain at bay—"

"My mind is clear and I want an answer."

The sound of surprise was issued by one or two of his men behind him. Kid's grin grew wider and then he laughed. Soaked, water glistened off his body as he shook with laughter.

"A woman with balls! Interesting."

"Glad I amuse you." she replied, sarcasm now an elephant in the room.

Pushing the medic aside to crouch down near the bed, he was now eye level with her.

"You have no idea who I fucking am, do you?"

She smiled. "Right back at ya."

And so the fight began with the challenge set into motion. It was reflected ever so boldly within the depths of her liquid gold eyes.

Killer intervened. This had been going on long enough. "Woman! You have—"

"_Killer_." Heat whispered, grabbing his shoulder, "Don't. It's not wise."

Rolling his shoulder out of Heat's grip, he turned to him and said, "But she has disrespected our Captain far enough!"

"I beg to differ." Wire replied his voice calm and his arms crossed observing the scene. "Look at his face, Killer."

Killer did just that and froze stunned. Kid's yellow eyes were a blaze in pure excitement and he mirrored that excitement with a huge grin to match.

"I have killed many who have said lesser things." Kid informed, the thrill of possibly adding her to that list visible all over his face.

But then the female smiled just as wickedly. "I'd like to see you try."

A jolt of electricity aimed straight for Kid's groin and it took everything in him not to groan out loud at the foreign sensation. His cock was now throbbing with a dull ache that sped up every second he looked at her and those gold amber eyes.

His grin was no longer present.

No time to think on his part, the female continued, "Besides, a deal was made, I get help and in exchange I get you and your men through this storm."

Suddenly ticked off, Kid stood aiming to intimidate with his towering stance. "I fucking made no deal with you."

"It was made by another." She admitted, her tone matter-of-fact.

Now see this bullshit Kid was not going to take on _his_ fucking ship!

In an instant, Kid already knew who she was talking about. His gaze flew over to the blond bastard who through the entirety of this conversation was only looking at the female.

His anger rising, Kid made a mental note to kill the bastard. He got on his last nerve so it was time for him to go.

"In your state, how do you plan on doing anything?! You're useless!" He said, his eyes watching drawn back to her, watching her every move.

The female made a look at Hawkins then back to him. It was very quick, possibly unseen by any of the others. But he saw that shit real good.

What the fuck was that! Had she lost her dammed mind!

Answering him she replied, "Just heal me and it will be done."

Unfortunately, her words had fallen on deaf ears the second she looked over at Hawkins. Mental note for later be damned. He was going to kill Hawkins now. This bastard had some real nerve making decisions on _his_ ship. And such blatant disrespect will never be tolerated. So alliance or fucking not, he was going to die tonight!

Without warning, he went straight for the motherfuckers heart, but Killer got to him first and restrained one hand while Wire held the other.

"You bastards! GET OF ME!"

"Kid calm down!" Killer exclaimed, holding and trying to pull Kid back out of the room. "You cannot kill him! He's our ally!"

"Ally be dammed! The fucking prick dies now!" Heat joined in the restraint, arms wrapped around Kid's torso. Everything in the room that was made out of any kind of metal, vibrated angrily. They began to levitate from their positions, unable to fight the level of attraction to Kid's power.

…_Kid, stop!…_

And he did just that. He froze. Every ounce of struggle in him suddenly vanished. That voice…it was her voice in the back of his mind, but how?

…_Look at me… _She demanded in a soft whisper. Able to think clearly now, Kid actually did what he was told and shifted his gaze from Hawkins to the female on the bed. When their eyes met, he witnessed deep shock in her amber orbs before it vanished as quick as it came. What the hell had just happened?

Witnessing his cool, the three that were on him finally let go of him little by little. They did so until they were completely sure he wouldn't revert back to killing Hawk. So they eyed him warily.

"Guess you've answered my question after all. You really are so very loud."

For what seemed like an eternity, Kid just glared at the woman in all his intensity. Then he shifted that same look over to the medic who during this entire ordeal remained close the bedside watching his every move.

"Heal her and report back to me when you're done." He growled, agitation and anger settling back in to his bones. The next second the medic was on his stool stitching away at her wounds once again. _  
_

Then Kid gave Hawkins a glare that could kill. "You fucking follow me out or I'll kill you for sure this time."

Before making his way out, his took one last a glimpse at the female who of course did not disappoint and met his gaze full on then left without a word.

Wire and Heat followed their captain out. Killer looked at Hawkins and waited. Hawkins was going to heed his captain commands; he'd make sure of it.

Turning down his telekinetic defenses after Kid's attempt at his life, Hawkins looked at the female. She gave him a look that said, 'remember what I said' and he did.

Without a word, he left with Killer right behind him.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" The female asked the medic. "We survived, right?"

The medic stopped what he was doing, looked at the woman then laughed his head off.

Wiping his tears away with his forearms, he replied, "It seems so, my lady. It seems so."

She frowned at him. "I am not a lady. Far from it in fact. My name is Raiyna."

Continuing to stitch her wound, he responded, "And mine is Xin Tao. Nice to meet you, Lady Raiyna."

Letting out a sigh and finally able to close her eyes, Raiyna corrected him for the last time. "Tao, it's Raiyna. Just Raiyna."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Let me know! Let me know! So review, review! ^-^**

**This story is going to travel in directions you wouldn't even believe would go…[or at least that's my intentions…lol]. I really think you're all going to love it. If you love intense romance, relentless action, drama, and more, you've come to the right place!**

**Stay tuned for the next chappie where more will be revealed! **

**Things are about to get real crazy, real soon! :D**

**So I thank you all for reading!**

**See you soon! ^-^**


End file.
